


The Ground Up

by wlve



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Notebook (2004) Fusion, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, carpenter!carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlve/pseuds/wlve
Summary: The Notebook (2004) Carmilla au.Starring Carmilla as Noah, Laura as Allie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me fixing what I didn't like about the notebook while making my children (i.e. carmilla and laura) happy.

When I first met Laura Hollis, a smart girl with a bright smile, I felt drawn to the sweet beauty in her eyes like a moth to a flame. Something about the way she laughed told me that she was the one for me.

We were at the county fair, an event that our small town always looked forward to celebrating. It was summer, and it was just warm enough for the girls to start showing more skin. And as a lesbian in a southern state, that's about as much action as I could get outside of online dating.

She was with her two friends, Lafontaine and Lola, smiling away on the bumper cars. Somehow, even though it seemed as though they were a trio, I could tell she was the star of the show, but I was probably biased.

Me and my sister, Mattie, were watching them, and I asked, “Who's that girl with the ginger twins?”

Mattie replied, “That’s Laura Hollis, and her dad is Sherman Hollis, of Hollis Bear Spray. She’s out of your league.” “Doesn’t matter.”

This made Mattie roll her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, I found Laura again, sitting with a tall redhead at the top of the Ferris wheel, a big, rusty monster. This was my chance to impress her with a grand romantic gesture. I can’t say it went too well at first. 

~~~~~~~~~

I had made my way to the Ferris wheel, and as Laura’s seat neared the bottom, I jumped between her and the girl.

“Hey, you can’t do that!” The wheel operator yelled up at me. 

“I’ll pay you when I get down, Kirsch.”

After some wiggling, I took a moment to look at Laura. I thought her face was so much softer up close, if that were even possible. “Excuse me, who the hell are you?”

“Hey. I’m Carmilla Karnstein.” I said to Laura, who had a furrowed brow and a frown. “So?” “So, it’s really nice to meet you.” “Who is this?” The redhead said, leaning over Carmilla to speak to Laura.

“I don’t know, Carmilla Karnstein apparently.” Laura replied, scoffing.

“Carmilla! Two on a seat at a time!” Kirsch shouts. He stops the wheel, our car halting almost near the top of the ride.

“Alright!” I yelled down at Kirsch, “I’m leaving!” I stood up and jumped, grabbing a bar on the truss of the wheel, and hanging there. Laura looked baffled as she saw me. “Will you go out with me?”

"What? No.” Laura said.

“No?” I questioned.

“No.” She replied.

“Why not?” I said.

“I don't know, because I don't want to?” Laura said, sounding more like a question than a statement.

“Okay, then you leave me no choice.” I let go of the Ferris wheel with one hand, and I let myself drop a little. “I'm gonna ask you one more time, will you or will you not go out with me? I think my hand's slipping.” I’m clearly desperate at this point.

Reaching out to grab me, Laura interjected, “Okay okay fine I’ll go out with you!” I still don't move to catch myself from falling.

“No, don't do me any favors.” I said.

Laura gets louder, “No no, I want to!”

I smiled, “Say it.”

“I wanna go out with you.” Laura said.

“Say it again.” I felt my grip weakening.

“I wanna go out with you!” Laura yelled.

“Alright, alright, we’ll go out.” I laughed as I pulled myself up with my other hand, and Laura relaxed. Suddenly I realized the entire town just watched me make a fool out of myself. I didn’t care, though, because I had a date. With _Laura Hollis_.

~~~~~~~~~

A few days after the fair I was hanging out with Mattie, and I noticed a familiar brown haired girl walking down the street. I said bye to Mattie quickly and ran to meet Laura, who came to a stop. “Do you remember me?”

“Oh, yeah, miss Karnstein, right?” Laura started walking again, and I followed her.

“Well, I-”

“How could I forget. You know you put me in kind of an uncomfortable situation there, like- you were literally threatening suicide.” Laura interrupted.

“Yeah I wanted to clear that up with you. I’m really sorry about that, I know it was stupid to climb a Ferris wheel to talk to a girl.” I stood in front of Laura, forcing her to stop. “But I had to be next to you. I was drawn to you.”

Laura scoffed and pushed my shoulder. “I bet you say that to every girl.”

“ _No_.”

“I saw you the other night with a girl I know from school.” Laura and I started walking again. Quicker. “Let me guess, she’s just a ‘study buddy?’”

“What are you doing tonight?” I asked.

“What?”

“Or tomorrow night, or this weekend, whatever.” I walked backwards so I could face Laura.

“Why?”

“Why? Our date, cupcake.” She grimaced at the name. It was cute.

“What date?”

“The one you agreed to.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about. If anything there was an absence of agreement.”

“You promised.”

“Well I guess I changed my mind.”

“Look, I know you get this intimidating goth girl coming up to you on the street and you don't know her. And you don’t know me, but I know me. And when I see something that I like, I go crazy about it.” I put my hand on Laura’s shoulder and we finally stop for good.

“What are you talking about?”

“You.”

“Okay, yeah, you’re good.” Laura rolled her eyes.

“What? I’m not! You’re getting me wrong. I’m not usually like this. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah you are.” Laura scowled. I scowled back. Two can play this game.

“I can be fun, if you want…” I relaxed my arms and smiled, “Uh, broody...” I tightened my then crossed arms and furrowed my brow to add to the effect, “Smart...” I uncrossed my arms and pulled my reading glasses out of my backpack, then put them on the edge of my nose. “Superstitious...” I squinted at her, making her laugh. “Brave...” I posed with my hands on my hips and looked at the horizon. “Or maybe light on my feet.” I grabbed Laura’s hand and spun her around, then pulled her back to me, still holding her hand. “I could be whatever you want. Just tell me what you want and I’ll be that for you.”

“You’re dumb.” Laura leaned forward then stepped back.

“I can be that.” I put my glasses up and looked into Laura’s gold and brown eyes. “Come on, one date. What will it hurt?” A car parked at the end of the street and Laura began to pull away from me, towards it. 

“Uh… I don’t think so.” Laura smiled, I let go of her hand, and she walked towards the car. 

As she got farther away, I yelled across the street, “Well what can I do to change your mind?” 

She opened the door and said, “I guess you’ll figure something out, smarty pants.” 

I sighed and watched the car drive away. I whispered under my breath, “Shit I forgot to get her number _again_.”

~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> criticisms? send them to my tumblr @yalcio instead of leaving them in the comments! you'll get a quicker reply that way!


End file.
